


Serendipity

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi and Kuroko have never met, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Teiko never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Akashi are given two weeks to live with each other before they confirm their engagement. Once the two weeks is over, they can choose whether to get married and be happy with Masaoami and Kuroko’s grandmother’s choice, or live separately as though they had never met before the matchmake. (This AU is pure fluff please read it to gain energy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

“You’ll live together for 2 weeks. If by then both of you still do not agree, we’ll call off the engagement.”

Those were the last words spoken to both Akashi and Kuroko before they were left to their own devices in the house.

* * *

Marriage is a necessary process in the Akashi family. Truth be told, Akashi was shocked his father approved of a male candidate for his one and only son. Not that Akashi mind. He didn’t really care for marriage. As long as it pleased his father, he would abide to it.

Question is, why Kuroko Tetsuya? He looked polite and neutral but why him? All Akashi knew was that his father came home, told him he had found Akashi a good suitor and wished to proceed with the engagement as soon as possible.

As Akashi sat opposite of Kuroko in the living room’s twin couches, he asked, “If I may inquire, how did you meet my father?”

“I didn’t. My grandmother did.”

Akashi tilted his head unknowingly.

Kuroko continued, “She said a man helped her when she was out buying groceries. Apparently your father even offered her a ride home but she turned him down. So he ended up walking with her.”

Seeing the frown on Akashi’s face clearly told Kuroko that his respectable father would never do such a thing.

“Anyway, she just said she lived with me and here I am. Two days later.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Neither does science but hey, it works.”

Awkward silence.

“Nice house.” Kuroko started again after a while.

Akashi almost sighed in relief. At least Kuroko created an alternative topic that he could relate to.

“Let me show you around.” he said as he stood up.

It was after all, the Akashi summer house.

* * *

It was super awkward. Neither of them knew what to talk about or what to do in each other’s presence. Akashi ended up retreating to his own room while Kuroko ended up in the miniature library on the second floor.

Akashi wished so badly that his mother was there to help him…be more sociable with the person his father had chosen for him. She would know how to make Kuroko feel more welcomed.

Little did Akashi knew, Kuroko felt the same way. He was a little guilt-ridden for locking himself in the library but books comforted him better than the rest of the empty house. Akashi was nice to him (somewhat) but there was nothing they could really relate to. Maybe it was because they weren’t really speaking with each other but it was just the first day.

Dinner was pre-prepared earlier that day so all they had to do was reheat it. Both didn’t seem to mind. By night time, Akashi and Kuroko slept in separate rooms, right next to each other. Before they slept, they both predicted how their engagement would never work.

* * *

The second day started out rather unexpectedly.

When Kuroko opened his door and stepped out, so did Akashi. The two stared at each other before exchanging nods and morning greetings. Kuroko went into the wrong room mistaking it for the bathroom so Akashi just grabbed Kuroko’s shoulders from behind and guided him.

After brushing their teeth and washing their faces together, Akashi opened a compartment under the sink and gave Kuroko a thick hairbrush. Kuroko took it without saying anything as he started to tame his wild bed hair. Akashi watched in fascination as Kuroko diligently settled the protruding strands.

But when Kuroko put the brush down and turned to leave, Akashi hooked his finger in the back collar of Kuroko’s nightwear. Kuroko jerked backward slightly.

“Ah-ah-ah. Not yet.”

Apparently Kuroko didn’t comb the parts of his head that he couldn’t see in the mirror. So, Akashi helped him.

While obediently staring at the mirror as Akashi fixed his hair, Kuroko asked, “How does bread sound for breakfast?”

“Good.”

“Coffee?”

“Ugh.”

“Tea?”

“Chamomile.”

“Steam or toasted?”

“Toasted.”

“Butter?”

“Fly.”

“Wha-“

Akashi couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at Kuroko’s baffled reflection in the mirror. His jokes were bad but it was heart-warming to see Kuroko smile afterwards. Akashi felt a little successful for killing the awkwardness even by a small margin.

Breakfast was good. Kuroko brewed the tea just right as Akashi laid out the table with toasts and spreaders. They were sadly out of butter but strawberry jam and peanut butter worked well too. The day was off to a great start. Maybe not for marriage but at least a friendship was blossoming.

That evening, Yukimaru arrived as Akashi had requested. He couldn’t just leave his ideal companion at home so he had the white stallion sent to the summer house estate.

The stallion greeted Akashi joyfully once it was released into the fenced meadow. Akashi of course, had been waiting eagerly at the back of the house. To reunite with the horse made him feel much better. Meanwhile, Kuroko watched silently from inside.

Akashi knew Kuroko was there, behind the window of the back kitchen. Not wanting Kuroko to feel left out, he beckoned Kuroko outside. The other seemed to hesitate but finally came out after 10 minutes or so. Anyone could see Kuroko’s anxiousness from the way he walked.

Yukimaru was tugged gently by its owner. Once close enough, Akashi patted his horse’s mane, “Yukimaru, this is Kuroko.” he said as though the horse understood him, “Be polite.”

He then urged Kuroko, “You can touch him if you want to.”

Akashi saw Kuroko gulp before his hand reached out slowly. Yukimaru leaned its head a little forward, clearly accepting the hand in front of it. In contact with the horse, Kuroko proceeded to caress it gently.

“Have you ever ridden a horse?”

“I’ve never even..seen one this up close before.”

That would explain the look of fear earlier Akashi suppose.

“I’ll teach you.” Akashi patted his horse and started pulling the reigns towards the stable. Kuroko tagged along of course, “But you’ll need to be geared up first.”

* * *

Kuroko was plopped in a perfectly horizontal position on the couch, his voice muffled by a pillow where his face was buried, “I’m dead and my butt hurts.”

Akashi was smiling as he sat on the armrest. They were both sweating after a good 5-hour horse-riding lesson.

“You’re not dead.”

“Fine but my butt still hurts.”

“That’s a common aftermath of everyone’s first horseback riding lesson.”

“Thanks for the tip but I think you’re at least 4 hours too late to say that.”

Akashi let himself cool down before he stood up and knelt beside the couch with Kuroko’s butt in front of him. Without warning, Akashi pressed both his thumbs into the cleft of Kuroko’s tailbone, massaging it gently to release the air and tension. By the time he was done, Kuroko was a pile of goo on the couch.

Instead of panicking at the breach of personal space, Kuroko’s body sagged even more, “What did you do..?”

“My father did this a few years ago after my first lesson. Felt good.”

“Mm…”

“Bed would be uncomfortable tonight for you. Would you like to sleep on beanbags?”

Kuroko turned his head, peeking one eye to look at Akashi, “Movie room?”

“Movie room.”

And that’s how both of them ended up in the movie room, on colourful beanbags, with salted popcorn, and The Lord of The Rings trilogy playing on the massive television. The room was designed by Akashi’s mother for her children. Akashi never actually got to enjoy it with the company of his non-existent siblings though. But Kuroko was a delight to watch movies with as they debated and pointed out errors in the scenes and plot.

Kuroko fell asleep first, obviously exhausted from his first time learning horseback-riding. Thus, Akashi was left watching the third movie alone but he wasn’t always looking at the screen.

* * *

The third day seemed to deteriorate their bonding because Kuroko left after breakfast and didn’t even come down during noon. Curious of what Kuroko was doing in his room all day, Akashi intruded without permission. Rude? Yes. Worried? Bigger yes.

“Kuroko, what are you doing cooped up in here?”

“Sshh.”

Akashi could see that Kuroko was with his own laptop and some English program was playing. He came closer to where Kuroko was lying down on his single bed and that’s when he saw it. It was a livestream. Of a television program. About baby animals.

What. The. Hell. Kuroko.

It was neutral for Akashi to see such defenseless creatures but Kuroko—He was adoring them silently. Akashi could tell by the look in his eyes that Kuroko was probably screaming internally as the kittens snuggled and purred in front of the camera.

Akashi didn’t know why he stayed where he was for such a long time, captured by the kittens too most likely. Kuroko patted the empty side of his bed, a gesture to invite Akashi to watch it with him. He didn’t have anything to do anyway.

* * *

After watching more animal videos, Akashi ordered some delivery food for a change. To make matters simple, he called and asked for a meal fit for two. The shop wasn’t too fussy about specifications so they took the order and had the food sent within the hour.

Dinner was interesting. There were some breaded chicken, roasted duck, 2 large portions of tofu soup, one vanilla milkshake, one chocolate milkshake, three servings of rice and some steamed vegetables. That was an odd combination of food. But Akashi seriously couldn’t control himself from smiling at the amount of tofu soup.

As how Akashi automatically reached for the soup, Kuroko reached for the vanilla milkshake. They ate the rest of the meal and pretended they didn’t notice how the other keened towards a specific choice out of all the food and the two drinks.

* * *

When Akashi found Kuroko in the living room with a white seal plushie, he stopped.

“Kuroko, what is that?”

Kuroko hugged the plushie tighter, “Found it in the movie room.”

“What else did you find?”

“Other plushies?”

Akashi looked displeased.

Kuroko continued, “I’m not judging you. I’ve never had more than 3 plushies so it’s really nice to see so many of them.”

Akashi sat next to Kuroko on the couch.

“My mother used to buy them. Since I didn’t have a lot of friends growing up, my mother played with me along with all the other plushies.”

“Were you excited?”

“…yes..?”

Kuroko smiled at imagining a young Akashi excitedly waiting to play with his mother.

“Which one was your favourite?”

This time, Akashi smiled too. Kuroko entered Akashi’s childhood without complaint and spoke freely with him. Kuroko had no idea what it meant to Akashi to finally have a friend that willingly wanted to share part of his world.

* * *

The days passed by in peace and in the most positive way Kuroko could have imagined. Akashi was like the friend he never had. He didn’t have many friends growing up (almost none who stayed by his side for longer than a month) due to his little presence and less interactive demeanor. But Akashi was different.

Slowly, Kuroko warmed up to him and they became friends who just had to sleepover in one of their houses for a fortnight. Sure it was weird as hell at first but by the end of the first week, Kuroko was already afraid to go back to his house and live a normal life again. Even if the engagement didn’t go through because they were nothing more than ‘friends’, Kuroko wanted to keep in touch with Akashi.

He would make that clear on the last day. But for the time being, he would enjoy every second he had with his new friend.  

One event that Kuroko particularly enjoyed in the first week was when Kuroko offered to make tofu soup using his grandmother’s recipe. As though it was a reflex, Akashi offered to make vanilla milkshake. They both gave each other a knowing look. That was how they knew the other had noticed their favorite food/drink.

However, they were out of ingredients.

Using Akashi’s car, they drove to the nearby supermarket for some grocery shopping.

When Akashi had said ‘a week supply’, Kuroko unconsciously responded, “Ah, that’s right. There’s only one more week left.”

Akashi didn’t say anything.

They shopped for protein and spices along with whatever they deemed needed to prepare their own meals. Did Kuroko mention what great a cook Akashi was? Because that guy can cook. Kuroko helps with the prep though. He was experienced with it since he assisted his grandmother a lot in the kitchen.

With the ingredients taken, Kuroko could predict that Akashi was definitely going for spaghetti, tempura and maybe okonomiyaki. He’d seen the mini flat stove in the kitchen so there was a possibility. Who knows why Akashi knew how to cook. The guy had like 20 servants or something.

The supplies were paid for and loaded into the car. Akashi had just closed the back door when he realized that Kuroko had yet to enter the vehicle.

“Kuroko?”

Akashi walked around the area and found Kuroko in one corner outside the shop. Reaching there, Akashi wanted to just—sigh. There was a dog. In a box. Wiggling its furry tail while looking up at a crouching Kuroko with irresistible puppy eyes.

Kuroko turned his head and stared at Akashi.

“We are not keeping the dog.”

Kuroko lifted the puppy out of the box and held it in his arms. Now both the puppy and the love-struck human were staring at Akashi. How could a dog resemble its human so much? Seriously, the dog’s eyes matched Kuroko’s perfectly.

“Kuroko, no.”

The puppy whined at Akashi.  _Whined_.

Akashi sighed but with a smile and turned around, walking towards the car.

Kuroko did a little victory dance in his head.

Also, Akashi willingly stopped by a pet store to get some dog food.

* * *

“What should we name it?”

“Kuroko junior.”

“Why?”

“He has your eyes, can’t you see?”

“Nigou.”

“Yeah, definitely a second you.”

Out of topic, Kuroko said softly, “…thank you.”

Akashi wanted to say that he had no choice since it was Kuroko but he held himself back. What would it really mean if Akashi said it?

* * *

Nigou and Yukimaru became the best of friends 2 seconds after they met. Seriously. The horse didn’t even look at Akashi after Nigou joined in.

Joining Akashi on the back porch, Kuroko said in a cheery tone, “Looks like Yukimaru has a new best friend.”

The dog was running around with the horse tailing happily behind it.

Akashi allowed Kuroko to sit next to him on the steps, “He never had a playmate before.” Akashi closed his eyes and began, “We bought Yukimaru at an auction. He was sick and small for his age. But I wanted him anyway. He reminded me a lot about myself. Especially being isolated in the stables.”

Kuroko could not imagine the magnificent horse before him being weak and alone.

“After we brought him home, we cleaned him, washed him and requested a house-call from the vet. Fixed him up. And here he is now. Healthy, won 17 competitions, white as snow and happy as ever.”

They both sat in a tranquil atmosphere, watching the two happy animals run around the field. Akashi was all that Yukimaru ever needed to live a life worth living. And maybe…just maybe…

Kuroko turned his head just in time to catch Akashi’s fond smile.

_‘….just maybe…’_

* * *

There were times when Akashi noticed Kuroko staring at him, observing him.

There were times when Kuroko knew Akashi was looking his way.

There were times when even for just a minute, they both believed that there was something more than just friendship between them.

In 3 days, Kuroko learned how to properly ride Yukimaru.

On the second Tuesday, Akashi accidentally fell asleep on the couch in the afternoon. Nigou joined him by sleeping on his stomach. And Kuroko of course, had a camera ready for the perfect shot.

Also, Kuroko had pulled out 64 books from the library which Akashi found scattered on the floor in a circular shape with Kuroko reading innocently right in the middle. That was truly unexpected but Akashi didn’t mind. Heck, he even joined Kuroko. 

There was also a weekday where they spent at least 12 hours in the movie room marathoning classical Disney movies and latest downloaded tie-ins.

Unbeknownst to Kuroko, Akashi also jogged with Nigou for 4 days in a row in the early morning before Kuroko woke up.

On Thursday during the second week, after an early dinner and late shower, Kuroko found Akashi playing Shogi alone and convinced him that it was better for him to actually play with someone. That was the first time Akashi ever had a challenger since high school.

Akashi and Kuroko literally cooked all their meals together and did not cringe or reject each other invading their personal spaces.

They bathe together, ate together, accompanied one another and were generally always together throughout the two weeks.

* * *

Akashi received a message from his father stating that he would be coming over the next day with Kuroko’s parents and grandmother for their answer towards the engagement.

It took a while for Akashi to register it. The whole two weeks felt like a vacation. He had never had someone so genuine in his life. They had also never spoken about the engagement. They just…lived as though they’ve always had to live together. As though it was the most natural thing to sleep on the beanbags together or sit down and read books together.

That was the word for it, ‘natural’.

Everything with Kuroko, was natural for Akashi. And to think that during that first night, Akashi thought they would never be able to lose the awkward tension between them.

On what was supposed to be their last night together, Kuroko asked Akashi what the main master bedroom was like. Earlier that day, they had pancakes for breakfast, picnic in the field and a lazy evening of hot tea and relaxation.

Akashi gladly showed Kuroko the master bedroom.

“Did your parents used to sleep here?”

“No. My father was usually busy. My mother slept in my room with me.”

Kuroko let himself fall and landed face first on the bouncy bed before he said, “That sounded wrong.”

“How dare you.”

Akashi got on the bed in a more civilized manner, right next to Kuroko.

“This is a nice bed.” Kuroko said dreamily. 

Akashi didn’t reply but the smile on his face was enough.

Kuroko rolled around for a while and finally, stayed still, facing away from Akashi.

They both wanted—They both had so much to say. But all they could do, was let the silent night pass.

* * *

Kuroko opened his eyes with Akashi’s sleeping face right in front of him.

They had slept on the same bed together. For the first time.

And all Kuroko wanted at that moment, was to stay there. And bask in the fact that this could be them, every day, if Akashi wished for it.

But Akashi hadn’t mentioned about the engagement at all. To be honest, Kuroko had really forgotten about it by the second week. He’d forgotten that whatever it was they had, wouldn’t last.

Akashi stirred and woke up with a gentle expression. They carried on their usual morning routine in the bathroom and wore casual clothes. While they were dressing up, they heard the main door opening downstairs.

It was time.

Kuroko walked in front of Akashi, excited to see his parents and grandmother but he suddenly felt Akashi grab his right hand from behind.

Kuroko froze. He was too shocked. It was their first non-casual contact. Akashi’s grip was intense. Of course it would be. They hadn’t said anything about the engagement throughout the whole fortnight. What was their decision?

When Kuroko failed to respond to Akashi’s hold, he accepted it as Kuroko’s answer. Akashi finally let Kuroko go.

Akashi didn’t see that Kuroko was just momentarily stunned by Akashi’s actions. And just as Akashi walked past Kuroko to walk ahead, Kuroko quickly reached out to grip the hem of Akashi’s shirt. He managed to successfully stop Akashi from walking any further.

They didn’t say anything, just stood in the middle of the hallway. Kuroko slowly closed the distance between them and leaned his forehead on Akashi’s nape.

Still no words.

But Akashi understood. And it was more than sufficient for him to receive Kuroko’s true answer.

“You really exceeded my expectations, Kuroko.”

“You’re one to talk.”

* * *

They were just friends. No, in two weeks, they were best friends. They ate the same food, breathed the same air and shared the same memories. They got to know each other, accepted and respected all the odd behaviours, habits, hobbies, passion; everything that made them who they were.

That’s why, when Akashi and Kuroko sealed each other’s ring finger with identical pairs of silver rings and exchanged their vows, they did it with smiles on their faces.

2 weeks was more than enough….to know that their life together would be a new adventure. And they’d venture through it together for as long as they could. Side…by side… always…

**Author's Note:**

> When Kuroko said ‘just maybe’, he was going to say that maybe, like yukimaru, he needed Akashi too
> 
> Everyone feared young!Akashi, so he had little friends
> 
> GoM, Ogiwara, Teiko, Seirin, never happened. They are not in this story. This whole AU is based on Kuroko and Akashi who never met until Masaoami and Kuroko’s grandmother decided to wed their kid and grandson together. Why? How should I know–
> 
> THIS AU IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND I WILL EDIT IT WHEN I HAVE TIME K


End file.
